


Common Ground

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, chatting, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking their twins to the park, Steve and Sam run into the Simmons family. But mostly it's Sam and Skye talking about the perfect heroic morons that they married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

Steve and Sam walked along the sidewalk on an absolutely gorgeous day, Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as their four year old twins swung, laughing from Steve’s arms. It didn’t even phase him as he lifted them higher and higher each time, making Sam flinch a little and raise his hands in preparation to catch a flying child every time they shrieked from laughter. They continued on chatting lightly while the twins chased each other until they reached the little children’s park. There wasn’t that many people there today which Sam was thankful for. Riley and Peggy cheered and ran for the sandbox immediately where a woman and her child, who looked around their age, were making a sand castle.   
“Hey, you two stay close, okay?”  
The twins turned around simultaneously and nodded happily before running to the sandbox and taking the opposite side. Steve leaned lightly on Sam’s shoulder, smiling proudly, watching the twins goofing off and having fun. He turned around and kissed Sam lightly on the lips before gesturing to the children.   
“I’m going over there with them, okay?”  
Sam grinned and shook his head.   
“It’s perfectly safe, you know that right? They have benches for adults with no energy.”  
Steve was still making his way over to the twins and turned around nodding.   
“I know.”  
He said unconvincingly. Sam put his hands up.   
“Well, I’ll be right there.”  
Sam made his way over to a shaded bench where a woman was sitting with a baby in her lap, dozing off happily.   
“Mind if I take this spot?”  
He gestured to the seat next to her and she nodded, smiling and scooting over the baby’s bag.   
“Sure!”  
“Thanks.”  
“Yeah no problem. That one yours?”  
She pointed to Riley who was now zooming around with a toy airplane. Sam chuckled.   
“Yup, and that one over there giving her father a heart attack too.”  
He gestured to where Peggy was standing giggling on top of one of the jungle gyms giggling wildly as Steve hovered nervously below her, trying to get her to come down slowly. The woman next to him laughed.   
“Oh my, twins?”  
Sam laughed, agreeing with her tone and put his hands up in a ‘well what can you do?’ gesture. The lady held out a free hand with the baby resting in the other arm.   
“Skye Simmons”  
He huffed in amazement and took her hand and shook it.  
“Sam Wilson. Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you, Mrs. Simmons.”  
Skye laughed.   
“And I’ve heard a lot about you!”  
“Really?”  
Skye shifted with the baby to look at Sam better.   
“Yeah, well, you know, Coulson.”  
He put his head back considering the logic.  
“Ooh, yeah that makes sense.”  
She nodded and they sat there for a few moments enjoying the quiet. She was rocking the baby in her arms lighting and he was watching Steve running around with the twins with a grin on his face and tapping lightly on his knee.   
“So is that your wife?”  
He pointed to the woman who was still in the sandbox working on a rather intricate sandbox with the little girl next to her helping.   
“Yeah, Jemma and my daughter.”  
Sam shook his head thinking back to everything he had ever read about Jemma Simmons as she had become quite the legend in the Shield and ex-Shield community.   
“So, what’s it like being married to Jemma Simmons?”  
Skye looked over at him sideways with a mischievous grin on her face.   
“What’s it like being married to Captain America?”  
“You first.”  
Skye leaned back looking at the shaded sky as she talked with a humble smile, thinking back to the rest of her life obviously.   
“Oh, you know, selflessness, Jumping out of planes without parachutes, saving peoples lives, willing to sacrifice herself at a moments notice, being heroic, and science, the usual.”  
Sam was laughing by the time she had finished and he was rummaging around the little bag he had packed for the day, pulling out two little containers of apple juice, shaking his head.   
“I hear that. Juice box?”  
She chuckled.  
“Yes please. And what about you?”  
Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
“Same. Except maybe with more art.”  
“Nice.”  
“Yeah.”  
They leaned back on the bench contently, watching as Steve and Jemma started chatting with each other, laughing at some joke apparently. The twins had joined Jemma and Skye’s little one in building the, now quite large sand castle. Steve said something and Jemma laughed loudly making quick eye contact with Skye before looking back at where the kids were playing. Sam and Skye watched, shaking their heads simultaneously, rolling their eyes and sipping lightly on the children’s drinks.   
“Self-sacrificing bastards. What are we going to do with them?”  
Skye laughed.   
“I. Hear. That.”  
She held up her little juice box.   
“To being married to perfect, heroic, adrenaline junkie morons.”  
Sam met her juice box with a tap, laughing lightly before they both took a loud sip out of the tiny straws. They settled down for a while until the little sandbox group made their way over to the benches. Riley ran and practically jumped in Sam’s lap, he stood up and swung him around giggling. Peggy and Chloe hadn’t left each others side and were now playing some kind of make believe game, off in their own little world.   
“Steve, I’d like you to meet, Skye Simmons.”  
Steve shook her hand and gestured over to Jemma standing a few feet away, keeping an eye on the two little girls now running around a tree.   
“Jemma Simmons.”  
Sam shook her hand smiling charmingly.   
“Oh, and this is our son, riley.”  
Sam lifted the little boy up and then nodded his head to where the girls were playing.   
“And that’s our daughter, Peggy.”  
“Well, that’s Chloe and this young man-”  
Jemma took the baby out of Skye’s arms and she stood up stretching and yawning lightly.  
“This is our son, Leo.”  
The two families ended up just spending the rest of the day together and by the time they all split up, Jemma and Steve had already swapped most of their favorite stories and Skye and Sam had silently agreed that it was going to take the both of them to handle their fearless spouses.


End file.
